


I Love Playing These Games Until My Heart Bleeds

by pseudobulbarism (killewich)



Series: You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scars, ZsaszMask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism
Summary: " Baby, how do I say this politely? Love me harder and don't be nice, please. "
Relationships: Black Mask/Victor Zsasz, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626697
Comments: 18
Kudos: 251





	I Love Playing These Games Until My Heart Bleeds

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back peaches ! !
> 
> BOY is today's installment is a TREAT >:3c  
> i'd been toying around with an idea for victor being at roman's feet for some reason or another, and our ever-lovely pinkisthewarmestcolor gave me the exact prompt to fill that ! ! following our on-going trend, this is another double prompt fill, as The_Scorpion wanted some knifeplay ;3
> 
> i'm REALLY happy with this one, and i'm eager to see what y'all think~ <3

All things considering, today went pretty well.

_Well_ , besides the fact that today's agenda was built around the fact that some gang on the East End thought they'd test Roman Sionis's hold over the area he claimed.

Yesterday, four men had burst into the empty club and made an attempt on Roman Sionis's life, in broad daylight. They never even got close.

"Cute," the godfather had commented when they were all apprehended with only one of his own men wounded.

It took merely an hour to gather the other members who are ratted out, despite having nothing to do with the attack. They were loose ends, and the gang was cut from the family; attached or not, ultimately, they were no longer welcomed under his wing. Roman always hated being slighted like this, it only further tested his trust issues. But, then again... the less people he had to look after, the better. Especially if they were stupid enough to think they could ever hope to end his reign. He held them, unconscious, and prepared for the show and the message that would follow it: _You don't fuck with Roman Sionis_.

Power grabs and attempts to claim mafia boss' land were a consequence of being such a high-ranking person of interest, and as annoying as they could be, they always ended up only proving the strength of who was really in control in the end.

And in the end: Roman Sionis did not budge.

There's only seven members, and it's perhaps more laughable than insulting. Victor had worried for the latter, considering the attack a strike to Sionis's ego. Thankfully, it's the former.

Though, the reason why Victor would categorize the day in a ' _well_ ' category is that the crime lord actually handled the entire ordeal much better than anticipated.

If anything, he was actually seeming to have _fun_.

It's horribly contagious, and despite remaining wary of any signs of Roman's mood ducking south, he finds himself having just as much fun, if not more.

Each member is treated to a different type of torture, they all thoroughly planned out the day prior and this morning, and executed to perfection from none other than Victor Zsasz. Once finished, and before they died, they're all treated to the calling card of Roman Sionis: faces skinned.

The godfather calls to the bodies, strewn up and tied down accordingly as they fall unconscious, "Next time, send a fucking _army_."

He tugs his now soiled gloves off after preening momentarily, tossing them aside. He pulls a new pair from his pocket, humming, still on the high from such a performance. Glancing about the room, Roman motions for the lower-tiered men to leave, to head back to the club in his absence. They were simply kept as VIP passes to the show, as if to cut out any ideas from his own internal system.

Again, these sorts of things were always nice reminders, for _everyone_.

Once they all depart, the warehouse is left with only himself, his right hand man, and the bodies they'd played with.

"Absolutely breathtaking," he comments, dazed. "Every detail... Oh, how did I get so lucky with you?"

Zsasz burns up at the compliment, he, too, still riding the adrenaline high. He smiles, eyes flitting between their stage and his boss.

"Loyalty is so hard to come by... and to think, I protected these pieces of _shit_." He spats, thoroughly disgusted. But, he remains calm otherwise, grinning wide at Victor.

"Come."

He makes his way over without a beat of hesitation, still unable to fight the smile off his face. He lowers his head to hide it, stuck in a partial bow until further instructed.

"I think someone's earned _seven little treats_ from Daddy, no?"

Yeah, that smile isn't going anywhere.

"First," he stalls, which gets Victor's attention.

"Knees."

Zsasz settles down on his knees in front of the other, looking up, forcing a blank face. It only partially works.

"Be a _dear_ , could you? These are new shoes." He motions to blood on the white designer shoes, "Lick them clean."

He draws in a shaky breath, simply nodding in response. _Certainly_ ; Roman needed a display of loyalty. He doesn't even second guess it, knows this is exactly what the other needs to take the edge off after being wronged.

Victor settles down into a position that's comfortable, yet mindful of touching the dusty ground with anything more than his pants. His brain is beginning to get loud, the need to update his marks screaming angrily in the back of his skull. He wasn't correct, and he needed to finish this testament quickly.

He laps at the bloodstains, doing his damnedest to clean the slick surface. Thankfully, the blood hadn't sunken in, and he actually succeeds. He pulls back only when his work is done, then looks up at Roman expectantly.

"Good boy," he hums, toying with the knife that had just skinned seven men. "Now... where to mark you? Decisions, decisions..." The blade is softly caressed along an empty cheek, teasing. "Maybe here?" He moves to the side of his throat, uncommitted in pressure as it drags ever so softly across, earning gooseflesh to spill over the area and down Zsasz's arms. "Or _here_?"

The anticipation burns something hot and needy in him, as if it hadn't been building up this entire time.

"I'll let you pick one for being such a _wonderful_ boy today," he finally decides, pulling the knife back.

If he hadn't been hard yet, he certainly was now.

Zsasz eagerly opens his buttoned shirt, acting quick, as if the other might change his mind. He touches above his heart, shooting a pleading look up at the man.

"I need _words_ , babe."

"Here, please," he ushers out, stumbling and faltering in the giddiness of it all.

Roman dips down, bringing the blade where his henchman selected. "Here?"

"Yes, please." He removes his hand, trying to control his labored breathing.

The edge of the weapon is softly glided in a practice swipe, again meant to tease.

Zsasz moans quietly, eyes closing.

"One," is the only warning he gets before Sionis marks him, just above his heart, the mark long enough to stand out against the rest. It's deep, sufficient to leave a beautiful reminder, blood beading out of the separated flesh. He pauses, then smiles. "Two," he counts as he adds another mark to the first, it diagonal this time, drawing a small hiss out of the other as this one is a bit deeper. "Three," he continues, it another slanted line, the previous warming him up to just exactly how much pressure he needed to apply to bring out what would leave behind scars.

It's then Victor picks up on what's being etched into his skin, and his face blossoms red.

"Four," Roman finishes the carved out letter, it a pointy ' _R_.'

Zsasz sighs contently, blearily blinking up at the other. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, I'm not done. You still have three more."

Victor tilts his head, aware of the count... but what was that supposed to mean?

Still in the same area, next to the bleeding ' _R_ ,' he adds another cut, "Five."

He tries not to squirm, breath as heavy as his head feels. He exhales a whine through his nostrils at the count of 'six,' it added onto the previous mark.

"Seven," he finishes, leaning back up to stand straight. He smirks at his work, brows raised.

Zsasz moves to look down, catching the second etching.

It was an equally crude ' _S_.'

And together, next to one another: ' _R_ , _S_.'

Victor can't control himself, can't even begin to understand the way his chest swells at the sentiment, or the way he feels as if he'd come on the spot. He's so full of muggy adrenaline, pain, praise... it's all too much. He feels so light-headed, so hot and turned on.

"I don't need my good little boy going astray, I want you to _remember_ who you _belong to_."

He can't swallow down the loud moan that escapes his throat, eyes screwed shut as he cums, completely hands off.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be 100% honest, i picked the number seven by random...... this was one of those fics where i was just writing, did something, then was slammed with a wonderful idea and rolled with it. it's so satisfying when little details bring together the bigger picture UwU i'm really pleased with how it ended up, and i hope y'all enjoyed it ! !
> 
> as mentioned in the last work in the series, i start work again tomorrow ;_; i'm not sure how often i'll be able to update from here on out, but would like to get out at LEAST a piece a week if i can help it. seeing as i get by on commission work, if any of you lovelies would like to support me, i could work my schedule to allocate more time for more fics and prompt-fills ! ! i LOVE doing this for y'all, and it'd be so awesome to keep putting out a steady current of fics ! ! tips are 100% optional and not necessary, but it helps me continue to do something i love doing for you all ;w; being able to write and draw for a living has been my dream <3
> 
> here's my ko-fi ! !: https://ko-fi.com/sushiclaws ( SAFE FOR WORK MSGS ONLY PLEASE, THANK U <3 )  
> and as always, PLEASE come talk to me about these two on twitter ( DMs open ) ! !: https://twitter.com/pseudobulbarism
> 
> and to send y'all off, i just wanna give another HUGE /THANK YOU/ for all of the love, support, feedback, and prompts ! ! i've never had this much fun creating content before, and everyone's been ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL and so, so sweet. we wouldn't be SEVEN WORKS in without you guys and your encouragement ! ! i'm gonna go bake y'all cookies, what's your favorite type? <3


End file.
